The Sleeping Potion
by hillary13
Summary: Katara is given a mysterious potion and wont wake up. Aang has an idea, but is unsure. Written before The Earth King. Please Review. My first Avatar Fanfic. KataraXAang pairing.
1. The Potion

Hey everyone, this is my first Avatar fanfic, so please be nice, and please review.

In Ba Sing Se there is a woman. She is no ordinary woman. Of all the commoners, she is probably the only one who knows of and respects the war. She also is one of the most gifted people who were ever alive. She was not a bender, nor was she a warrior. She was gifted at seeing destinies. And being an older woman, she had lots of experience. She had a special knack to know when to people should be together, and will always be together. She also knew exactly how to get them together. She had an array of magical and mysterious artifacts, potions and things you could not find anywhere else. And it was these things that she used to get people together. And when she saw a girl from the water tribe and a young air bending monk, she knew exactly what she needed to do.

Katara looked around the market in wonder. How could one small area sell so many odd things? All they needed were some supplies, and they really needed to get going. They had found Appa two days ago and were preparing to leave the city. Toph was overjoyed.

Aang, his assignment given by Katara, was looking for a new sleeping bag for himself. As he walked off, he wondered if he would ever get the chance to tell Katara his feelings for her. He had planned to do so when they got to Ba Sing Se, but that kept getting put off. Now he thought of doing it before they left, when they still would get some privacy. He sighed. It would not be easy.

Katara was looking around when she spotted a fruit stand, selling absolutely normal fruit. This made her happy. She dragged Aang over to the stand to help her select the fruit. She picked out several bags worth of fruit and handed it to the woman so she could total the cost. The woman, while Katara's back was turned, slipped a special potion on a piece of fruit and then handed it to the young girl.

Surprised, Katara took the fruit. "Thanks" she said to the old woman.

"Your quite welcome, my dear. Be sure to eat it before it spoils." Smiling to herself, the woman turned.

Ignoring the strangeness of it, Katara bit into the fruit. It tasted unusually sweet. After a few more hours of shopping, they returned to the spot where they had agreed to meet Sokka and Toph. Loading the supplies, they took off. Aang had attempted to tell her, but in Toph's impatience to leave, he didn't get the chance.

They didn't know exactly where they were going, but they had to get the information on the eclipse to someone who would do something about it. They had thought about Bumi, but new he was still imprisoned by the Fire Nation. They had also thought about the Northern Water Tribe, but they weren't sure what all they could do.

As they were flying, Katara and Aang were deep in conversation about some Water bending trick or something. Sokka new this, and not having anything else to do, asked Toph about her Earth bending. Suddenly Katara stood up and started swaying violently. Aang and Sokka looked at her and Toph asked "What's wrong?" Suddenly Katara fainted and Aang just barely caught her. What in the world was wrong with her?

I know its short, but I wasn't sure if it was a good story. Review and I will continue it. Thanks:o)


	2. Realization

Aang looked at Sokka and Toph. Katara had been unconscious for two days and they had been unable to wake her up. They were beginning to worry because she hadn't had any food or drink in all that time, and she might die of starvation. They had all been trying to figure out what had caused her to go into her coma.

Suddenly, Aang remembered what had happened right before they had left Ba Sing Se.

_Aang was packing their bags onto Appa's new saddle when Katara walked up. She had walked off in a daze about ten minutes ago, and now she looked even more confused. _

"_Katara, is something wrong?" Aang asked, concerned. _

_Katara looked back at him, recomposing herself. "Nothings wrong Aang, I just went back to talk to the women who sold us the fruit. She was a very kind old woman who claimed she could see in the future."_

"_What did she say?" asked Aang interestedly._

"_Oh, mostly just saying that I was going to be leaving the city to a perilous journey and will fight many foes. Mostly things I already know" she joked to him._

"_Yeah, it seems that fortunetellers can sometime only predict the obvious."_

_Katara then got a confused look on her face. "Strange though, she kept insisting that I eat more of her fruit, and each time I ate it, it was sweeter and sweeter and she kept asking me if I felt tired. I feel perfectly fine. It must have been nothing. Oh well"_

_As she started walking away, Aang tried getting her attention, but she was already gone._

Aang was shocked. How could have not realized this before. Here, the love of his life was dying, and he had not been able to remember this vital piece of information for her survival. He felt like and idiot, and an awful friend, but knew he couldn't dwell on it. He turned to Toph and Sokka.

"Guys, I think I know how we can help Katara." And he explained it to them.

"Why didn't you tell us this before Aang, Katara might have died." Exclaimed Toph. Aang noticed that she called him by his name and that she seemed _very _concerned for Katara. This surprised him, as Toph usually seemed annoyed by Katara.

"YOU COULD HAVE HELPED SAVE MY LITTLE SISTER AND YOU DIDN'T? WHAT KIND OF FRIEND ARE YOU?" Sokka screamed at him. Aang could understand his frustration.

"I know I made a mistake. And I feel really bad, but right now, we just need to focus on helping her."

Sokka agreed and they headed back to Ba Sing Se to talk to that woman. They had been flying for two days, and it would take at least one to get back to the city if they went fast. Aang knew the human could only go three days with no food or water. For now it was merely a race against time.


End file.
